villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiteware (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Xylaria "Xela" Whitney Sternourzine known as Xela Stern for short is the supportive anti-villainous antagonist in the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (known as TMRA for short). She is known to be with variant individuals, but she has been mostly close with Overshadow and Time Zone for the long most. She is known to be a higher class-leading commanding agent of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad becoming closely up to a leader. She was also a earlier main leading body-guard for the Glacials named "Wintry Gelid" who was the leader of the Brumals for the start until refusing to stop working after being instructed not to work after an ongoing injury leading to her being fired. Eventually, she worked with Time Zone and The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad for some time. Appearance Xela Stern She appears to wear a black shirt in grey shorts with a rocket ship during her earlier 20s while she dresses more in a black shirt with longer blue pants. Whiteware Xela appears to have a white collared shirt, with yellow leggings. She has a red mask filled with eight spikes with blue eye-liner lighter and a blue eye patch. Xela has a golden sword with a red-to-yellow handle. Wintry Gelid She dresses more in a shiny white armor designed by the Glacials themselves. It's mostly white but has some colorful details of blue and yellow to make the design stand out and show color to some bit of character into her. Personality Xela Stern She would be quite cynical and rude towards the team for not understanding her enough. In spite of her over serious personality, she would try to make some hilarity out of things but then fail. At some point, The Pricks Squad said that the whole world burning would be more funnier when it comes to thinking about humor versus her's. Wintry Gelid Wintry Gelid is protective of her identity, safety, secrets along with other people for such some time. The only time she wasn't able to be so protective and loyal was when she was dating her roommate for her College Dorm Alex Solas that she was cheating on with one of the Brumal Armies. Whiteware As Whiteware, Stern would have a lot of trust issues to keep intact. She would try her hardest not to let the trust issues bother her much and it would mess up her way of focusing and relaxing. At some point, she would choose saving lives over her own saftey, while at other times she would choose to be to slow to pick certain choices. One perfect example being that in a flashback of Xela herself having to be the one to choose between saving her younger sister Stella Stern or a whole group of people in which she chooses the whole group of people and almost let her younger sister died over a bunch of people. But then Olaf Kleine was kind enough to donate his blood to Stella Stern that was enough to save her life leaving Xela reived but feel ashamed and feel that Stella Stern would stay mad at her forever, while in actuality Stella Stern feels bad and confused on why her older sister that she looks up to would be afraid of her not knowing about what Xela did because of Stella's brain concussion that caused her to forget the events of her life not being saved from Xela over a bunch of citizens in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. How It All Began Much like the other Villains, Xela's story takes place before the Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures Episodes and her story is played out like a Flashback or would have occasional cameos for Time Traveling moments where characters like Time Zone as a time traveler travels through time to see Xela Stern's past. Her story along with Alex Solas is dark Her life was as a simple average martial artist and eventually a swordswoman working to go to a school for a samurai while eventually working for the Glacials who would hire her to guard their house and go after certain others. She eventually went to her College with a supportive dorm roommate friend while going undercover as a ninja assassin. She would try to hide away a lot of various secrets such as her having a boyfriend at the time when they slowly start to fall in love and countless other shady things. But she has shown to genuinely care about him and not want to lose her since that is what she fears the most out of her life. She would then be hired to try tracking down Leo Grummel after the trail when he changed his name and finding him and making an attempt to kidnap him and bring him to the Glacials either dead or alive but the Glacials would mostly prefer mostly alive for the sake being. Wintry Gelid isn't okay with having him kidnapped and would purposely delay stuff while chatting with Leo Grummel getting to know him a little closer to consider whether or not kidnapping the bartending supposedly soon to be love interest; Leo Grummel would be a good idea or a terrible idea to do. She has eventually gave her secretive identity as Wintry Gelid and asked Leo Grummel to keep it a secret for a while in which he did and it would show how loyal not just Leo Grummel but Xela Stern would be together. They almost had a possible relationship until Leo Grummel reasonably didin't feels comfortable with an assassin going after him and having a crush on him at the same time and would ask to be more gentle with him as situational rivals. Most of the times she would be quite serious and cynical than the other team in the Cold-Blooded Pricks S.Q.U.A.D. She would often want to enforce teamwork and loyalty while Time Zone doesn't see that much of that or would understand it until she tries to show various ways of how working together could work better than working individually all the time. Due to the teamwork, Whiteware and Time Zone would have much of a somewhat closer connection towards each other and work things out and would be more than just allies in some secretive romantic relationship in spite of Time Zone dating Eartha Regere. Trivia/Media * Whiteware is in love with: ** Alexander Mercury Solas aka (Overshadow) ** Some of the Brumals members; who were her former colleagues. *** Which was the reason for the occurrence of the Same Boat. ** Time Zone; the one who gave her a new job after being fired by the Glacials. *** It is an on & off relationship due to Regere reasonably getting in the way. * Her birthday is on August 2nd, 1988. ** She would be around over her 30s Much like the other Villains, Xela's story takes place before the Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures Episodes and her story is played out like a Flashback or would have occasional cameos for Time Traveling moments where characters like Time Zone as a time traveler travels through time to see Xela Stern's past. Her story along with Alex Solas is dark Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masked Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Undead Category:Liars Category:Alter-Ego Category:Vigilante Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings